


Hungry Peter

by DarthTofu



Category: Amazing Spider-Man (2012)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Sketches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTofu/pseuds/DarthTofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a sketch from the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry Peter

Something quick and kinda boring just to start things off. So… hello everyone! *waves* Still not really sure how to work this site, but I figured I should post something so I feel better about hogging up an account for someone who actually writes.

some older stuff's on my [deviantart](http://vladimir-the-hamster.deviantart.com/gallery/) if you're interested.


End file.
